HAY COSAS IRROMPIBLES
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Una pequeña misión y lo que ocurrirá entre estos dos personajes. ¿Habrá final feliz para Mai y Bou-san?. Solo el tiempo lo dirá


**Hola a todos aquellos que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer mi historia.**

**Antes que nada,debo advertir que los personajes que aquí nombre y la serie en sí misma,no me pertenecen a mi por mucho que eso me moleste,si no a sus verdaderos creadores. Yo solo he tomado prestado los personajes para crear un final distinto para todos aquellos que les guste Mai,pero no Naru. También quisiera advertir que el que no se haya visto la serie al completo lo haga antes de leerse este fanfic,¿de acuerdo?.**

**De verdad espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.**

**Besos.**

_Hay cosas irrompibles._

Mai estaba en el despacho de Investigadores Paranormales Shibuya,intentando servirle el té a su jefe, Naru el narcisista,pero,este insistía en que no quería tomar nada a pesar de que llevaba todo el día activo y sin recargar energías.

Ella había intentando que Lin lo convenciera,pero,este se había desentendido bastante rápido de tema,diciendo que Naru sabia muy bien cuidarse por si solo y,aceptando una de las tazas de té que ella había preparado,se marchó a su despacho y no había salido de allí en toda la tarde. Lo más seguro era que estuviera revisando algún caso en el que ya hubieran trabajado para asegurarse de que todo iba bien o buscando alguno nuevo.

Mai colocó la bandeja con el té con pastas en la mesa de trabajo de Naru y posó las manos en sus caderas,de forma que pareciera de lo más inamovible posible,ya que no pensaba moverse del sitio hasta que aquel chico tan cabezota se llevara algo al estómago antes de que le diera algo. Pero solo consiguió que este alzara la vista de un informe y la mirara con su rostro normalmente inexpresivo de siempre.

-Por mí,puedes hacerte vieja esperando. Ya te dije que no quería tomar nada. Deja ya de insistir tanto, Mai.

-¡No quiero!. Llevas mucho tiempo sin llevarte nada al estómago. Así no te puedes concentrar en el trabajo como debería.¿Por qué no me haces caso nunca?.

-¿Estás insinuando que alguna vez he hecho mal mi trabajo?.La única que parece no saber mucho del tema y la que siempre acaba secuestrada o en peligro eres tú-le dijo totalmente calmado,pero, con una pequeña arruga entre las cejas que significaba que estaba más molesto con todo aquello de lo que parecía.

Mai se quedó allí de pie,notando como la pulla se clavaba profundamente en ella,pero,evitó que se le notara su malestar y reconstruyó su fachada lo más rápido que le fue posible,ya que si este notaba que había tocado un punto flaco,atacaría allí hasta que ella no pudiera aguantar más y tuviera que salir de la habitación aunque solo fuera para que no la viera llorar.

-¡¿Tanto te cuesta tomarte una taza de té con pastas?.¡Tampoco te estoy pidiendo algo tan complicado y es por tu propia salud!.¡Deberías cuidarte más sabiendo toda la gente que depende de tí!.¡Eres un desagradecido!-le dijo,lo suficientemente molesta para que,normalmente,él se tomara el té solo para no oírla más,pero,la cosa no funcionó así esa vez.

-¡No permito que una niñita como tú se implique tanto en mi vida,así que dedicate exclusivamente a hacer lo que te pidamos y ya!.¡¿Te ha quedado lo suficientemente claro?-le gritó este a su vez mientras se alzaba de su silla y golpeaba la mesa con la palma de sus manos y mirándola de una manera que dejó a la pobre chica con una sensación de terror en el pecho, abandonó el cuarto antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar allí mismo sin más remedio.

Bou-san caminaba de camino al despacho de investigación con la cabeza algo gacha y las manos metidas en la chaqueta,a pesar de que por esas fechas ya no hacia tanto frío. Pero,estaba tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que había cogida la chaqueta por inercia mientras pensaba , medio-esperanzado,medio-aterrorizado,en que allí vería a Mai,que le esperaría con una sonrisa en su encantador rostro y una taza de té preparada.

¿Cómo era posible que esa joven despertara en él tantos sentimientos nada inocentes?. Estaba completamente seguro que si alguien del trabajo se enteraba de eso,lo llamarían pervertido y lo echarían solo para que no se encontrara cerca de la pobre Mai,que a saber como se tomaría la noticia. Lo más seguro era que se escandalizara y no lo quisiera ni cerca.

Pero,¡él no lo podía evitar!.¿Cómo iba a saber él que el cariño que había empezado a profesar por la chica al principio del todo se iba a acabar transformando en...amor?. Tampoco sabía si era amor exactamente,pero,si no lo era,tenía que ser algo muy cercano al amor,por que no podía imaginarse ni un solo día en el que no se encontrara con ella en el trabajo o en una de sus investigaciones o en la puerta de el despacho o en cualquier otra parte. Mai era la razón por la que se levantaba tan animado por la mañanas y con ganas de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa.¡No podía evitar de ningún modo que su corazón saltara de alegría con solo verla,¿verdad?.

Estaba llegando al despacho ya,cuando,sentado en un pequeño banco del parque cercano a la oficina, vio la figura encogida de Mai,que parecía estar llorando. Y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se moviera pressto hasta ella para ver que era lo que había ocurrido y si se encontraba bien. No podía soportar la idea de que le ocurriera algo malo,sobre todo después de saber que estaba sola en el mundo,según ella misma les había contado a todos.

-Mai,¿qué te ocurre?-le preguntó ya una vez que se sentó a su lado y colocó su mano en el hombro de ella para que notara su presencia.

Esta alzó el rostro,sorprendida,con lo que él pudo ver que había pasado un buen tiempo llorando. Al comprender de quien se trataba,la chica se echó en sus brazos y escondió la cara en su pecho mientras este no pudo evitar rodearla con sus brazos y abrazarla más contra él para notar su cercanía,hasta recordar que la pobre muchacha estaba echa un mar de lágrimas.

-¿Qué es lo que a ocurrido?.Sabes que a mi puedes contarme lo que sea,¿verdad?.¿A sido Naru?-le preguntó cuando finalmente le vino la inspiración.

Esta asintió,restregando la cara contra su pecho,con lo que el pobre Bou-san intentó ignorar el repentino calor que se disparó por su cuerpo al movimiento de ella,ya que esto lo hizo estar más consciente de su presencia aunque él no lo hubiera pretendido.

-¿Qué es lo que ha hecho esta vez ese cabezota estirado?. Mai,ya sabes que ese chico es borde por naturaleza. No tienes que sentirte tan mal por lo que te haya podido decir. Ya lo sabes.

-Pe...pero,es que tenía razón. Yo no sé nada de esto. Pensáis que tengo talento en para lo oculto, pero,no sé como conducirlo bien para poder ayudar. En una misión,casi mato a un niño al intentar realizar el exorcismo.¡Soy una inútil-buena-para-nada que no sabe que hacer con su vida!-dijo esta mientras más lágrimas empapaban la chaqueta de Bou-san.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-le dijo este,algo molesto con Naru por hacer que una chica tan especial como ella se menospreciara de ese modo.-Tú eres genial, Mai. Lo único que ocurre es que nadie nace sabiendo y tú estas aprendiendo poco a poco. Mucho más rápido de lo normal en mi opinión,la verdad. ¿Qué sabrá narcisista Naru sobre los talentos naturales de la gente?. Y esto te lo esta diciendo un monje,así que...

-¿De verdad lo crees así, Bou-san?-le preguntó esta mientras alzaba la cabeza y lo observaba atentamente con sus enormes ojos color chocolate bien abiertos,con lo que este tuvo que tragar saliva para tranquilizarse.

-Sí. De verdad lo creo. Nunca diría algo que no es cierto solo para animar a alguien. Ya me conoces, ¿no?-le preguntó este mientra intentaba sonreír de manera relajada.

Mai sonrió cálidamente a su vez,con lo que el corazón en el pecho de Bou-san se encogió de manera notoria. Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo,sus labios estaban sobre los sorprendentemente suaves de Mai,que se quedó paralizada por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero,aunque este pensó que lo apartaría una vez que se recuperara,ella no lo hizo así,sino que este notó como los labios de ella se movían ligeramente bajo los suyos.

¿Se lo estaba imaginando o eso era real?. Movió sus propios labios a la vez para comprobarlo y...¡Efectivamente!. Mai estaba moviendo sus labios al compás de los suyos. No se lo podía creer. Pero,antes de hablar nada con ella,continuó con el beso y tanteó sus labios con la lengua,con lo que ella,a su vez,entreabrió la boca y lo dejó entrar para que explorara cuanto quisiera. Y él tardó realmente poco en hacerlo.

¿Era normal que el interior de alguien pudiera ser tan dulce y excitante a la vez?. Por que eso era lo que estaba sintiendo al besarla y no parecía cansarse de la sensación. Y el gemido entrecortado que salió de los labios de ella aun lo animo más para que no se detuviera. Las manos de ella estaban firmemente agarradas en su chaqueta y una de las de él estaba enterrada en el corto cabello color caramelo y la otra en torno a su cintura,acercándola más.

Las sensaciones que estaban en pleno funcionamiento en su persona le decían que no acabara nunca con aquel beso,que siguieran así durante todo el tiempo que pudiera,pero,necesitaba hablar con Mai, así que,con un último toque en el interior de su boca y un ligero beso en sus labios que no le pareció bastante,se alejó de ella y la miró fijamente,reparando en sus mejillas sonrojadas,sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos de todos los besos que él mismo le había dado y las pupilas dilatadas por la excitación.¿Una persona podía enamorarse dos veces de la misma persona?.

-Yo...no sé que decir exactamente sobre esto-comenzó,no sabiendo muy bien que decir.

-Yo no me arrepiento-murmuró ella,bajando su vista hasta sus manos,que aún estaban sujetando su chaqueta.-No me arrepiento de ese beso.

Que fuera ella,la chica,la más pequeña de los dos,la que se atreviera a decir lo que a él tanto le costaba lo dejó algo molesto consigo mismo y más enamorado de ella de lo nunca que había sido capaz de imaginar y sujetó las mejillas de ella para que alzara el rostro y lo mirara fijamente a los ojos mientras pensaba bien en que decirle.

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento.¿Cómo me podría arrepentir cuando he querido darte ese beso desde hace tanto tiempo?. Pero,tenia miedo de que a ti te pareciera mal o me vieras como un pervertido o un viejo verde.

-La verdad es que sí que eres un poquito mayor que yo-le dijo esta mientras sonreía suavemente y él hacia un mohín infantil.-Pero,yo no tengo ningún problema con ello.¿Tú a caso sí?.

-¡No!-se apresuró a contestar.-¡Yo tampoco tengo ningún problema!. Es que todo esto me ha pescado de sorpresa. No sé bien como responder.

-Bueno...Has conseguido que me olvidara de mi pelea con Naru,¿no?.

-Si. En eso si que llevas razón-dijo con nerviosismo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y se agitaba unos cuantos mechones que se le habían desprendido de la corta coleta que solía lucir siempre.-Pero,¿de verdad no te parece mal esto?.

-Si me hubiera parecido mal,te hubiera dado un empujón y hubiera salido corriendo,¿no te parece?. Lo único que me pregunto es como responderán los chicos a todo esto.

-Yo preferiría que no les dijéramos nada de momento. Creo que si se enteran que te he besado,me descuartizarían vivo.

-Yo también he colaborado en ese beso-le dijo ella sonriendo más ampliamente,con lo que él no pudo evitar inclinarse de nuevo y darle un rápido beso.-Pero,creo que llevas razón. Es mejor no decirles nada. Creo que,más que descuartizarte,te mirarían raro. Pero,¿me darás un beso siempre que te lo pida o tengo que aguantarme las ganas hasta que estemos los dos solos?-le dijo,sin dejar de sonreír. Nunca hubiera supuesto que el cariño que sentía por Bou-san podía llegar a ser amor,pero, cuando este le había besado,fue como si algo en su interior se rompiese,como si un dique se hubiera venido a bajo y todo lo que guardaba dentro pudiera emerger al fin.

Ambos quedaron en eso y juntos,intentando ocultar una sonrisita cómplice,caminaron de vuelta al despacho. El enfado de Naru se había esfumado de su mente como si nunca hubiera ocurrido y tenía la impresión de que le daría igual lo que este dijese o de que se quejara en una buena temporada.

A llegar al despacho, Jhon, Masako, Ayako, Yashura y Naru estaban allí. Lin estaba ante ellos,con unos informes en las manos. Lo más seguro era que les estuviera informando del nuevo caso. Y,por supuesto,todos los miraron al entrar,pero,no por que ya sospecharan algo,si no por simple inercia.

Mai se sentó cerca de Naru,que la miro,algo arrepentido,pero,sin la intención de pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido. Mai,sin embargo,le dedicó una firme y brillante sonrisa, indicándole que ya no estaba enfadada con él y que había olvidado su pequeña discusión,con lo que este respiró interiormente aliviado y quitándose en un peso de encima.

Ayako observó a Bou-san ,que sonrió a su vez cuando miró a Mai feliz y frunció el ceño mientras una idea un tanto descabellada se abría camino en su mente. Pero,lo dejó correr por el momento.

El nuevo caso del que hablaba Lin se trataba de un fantasma en una antigua mansión. El actual dueño del edificio les había informado que varios de sus trabajadores que habían ido a reconstruir el edificio no había vuelto nunca y que había ocurrido varios accidentes. Ademas,muchos trabajadores habían dicho haber visto a un hombre por los pasillos que les gritaba que abandonaran su casa y lo dejaran en paz.

Lin y Naru habían investigado. El fantasma era el anterior dueño de la casa,que se había vuelto loco y había asesinado a su mujer y a uno de sus hijos. Los vecinos habían socorrido a los otros dos pequeños,que habían conseguido escapar de la vivienda. Pero,cuando estos habían podido acceder al interior de la vivienda,se habían encontrado los dos cuerpos mutilados en sus respectivas camas y él se había cortado las venas en el jardín trasero de la casa.

Al día siguiente,con todos más o menos afectados por los echos ocurridos en el interior de esa casa, se encontraron con el actual dueño de la casa, Hatori Takivana.

-Por favor,señor Shibuya-le dijo este saludando a Yashura,ya que este se había vuelto a hacer pasar por Naru.-Deshágase de ese fantasma para que pueda seguir con mi trabajo y encuentre a esos hombres.

-Haremos lo que podamos, señor Takivana. No se preocupe. Y le recomendaría que no se acercara por aquí hasta que nosotros le llamemos.¿Le parece bien?.

El hombre asintió y abandonó el terreno mientras el resto comenzaba a coger el equipo y lo introducía en el interior de la casa. Bou-san, Lin, Naru y Jhon se encargaron de colocar las cámaras por todas las habitaciones y pasillos que encontraron y el resto montó el equipo en la biblioteca del primer piso,cerca de la puerta principal.

En principio,no ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal y simplemente comenzaron a buscar a aquellos trabajadores que se decían desaparecidos,ya que la casa era lo suficientemente grande para que cualquiera pudiera perderse.

Pero,conforme fue pasando el tiempo,los muebles que estaban en las esquinas o apartadas del camino,aparecían de repente delante de alguno de ellos,haciéndoles caer. O las puertas de las habitaciones donde se encontraban se cerraban a su paso y se negaban a abrirse,con lo que tenían que ir echando las puertas a bajo cada vez que ocurría.

-El espíritu no nos quiere aquí,¿verdad?-le preguntó Mai a Bou-san en una de las pocas ocasiones donde estaban los dos solos en la sala de los monitores,intentando vigilar las acciones del fantasma.

-Eso parece. Debemos encontrarlo cuanto antes y exorcizarlo antes de que sus ataques sean aún peores.

-Los trabajadores que se perdieron no están perdidos,¿verdad?. El fantasma los ha...

Mai no pudo continuar hablando y se llevo una mano a la boca,intentando ocultar las lágrimas de miedo que comenzaron a asaltar a sus ojos. Bou-san la abrazó contra su pecho he intento calmarla con palabras y caricias tiernas,pero,en ese momento, Ayako y Jhon entraron en la habitación,con lo que ellos se alejaron en el acto mientras Mai intentaba tragarse las lágrimas que no querían dejar de salir.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo?-le pregunto este rápidamente para que estos no les hicieran ninguna pregunta a ellos.

-No. no hay señales del fantasma en si ni ninguna pista de lo que les ha ocurrido a los trabajadores, pero,con el tiempo que llevan desaparecidos...-murmuró Jhon,haciendo la señal de la cruz sobre su pecho y entonando una plegaria por sus almas.

Mai se puso en pie de golpe y dijo que tenía que ir al baño,con lo que todos asintieron y la observaron marchar.

Ayako y Bou-san le habían enseñado palabras de exorcismo para que ningún espíritu maligno pudiera acercarse a ella,con los que ,en inicio,no debería estar preocupada,pero,el miedo que tenía al saber todo lo que había ocurrido allí,no se lo permitía.

Al llegar al baño,en el otro extremo del largo pasillo del primer piso,se lavó la cara para borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas y suspiró al observar su reflejo en el espejo,con lo que reparó que,en la pared que había justo detrás de ella,parecía que había una especie de ranura que la recorría de arriba a bajo.

Se acercó a esta e inspeccionó la pared,viendo que se abría un poco bajo el peso de su mano. Lo que significaba que era una puerta.

Cuando ya se alejaba de ella para avisar de eso a los demás,notó como una mano la empujaba entre los omoplatos y cayó hacia abajo por la puerta,gritando mientras la negrura se la tragaba.

Media hora después, Bou-san, Ayako y Jhon se extrañaban de que Mai no regresara y Ayako dijo que ella se encargaba de ir a buscarla al baño. Pero,allí no la encontró y,al inspeccionar todo el cuarto,se dio cuenta que no había nada fuera de lo normal ni se notaba la presencia de ningún espíritu por las cercanías, y volvió a la biblioteca para avisar a los demás,ya que Naru y Lin ya habían vuelto de revisar la segunda planta. Yashura se había ido a casa por petición de Naru y le dijo que no se acercara por allí hasta que ellos le avisaran.

Cuando Ayako informó de que Mai no estaba en el baño ni por las cercanías, el monje se puso en pie de golpe y grito que tenían que encontrar a Mai cuanto antes. Naru les dijo que no era seguro ir solos a buscarla,pero,nadie pudo evitar que este saliera de la habitación,con lo que todos se miraron, comprendiendo algo de lo que no se habían dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Siguieron al monje por toda la casa,que no vaciló ni un instante mientras buscaba a su Mai.

Esta a su vez,se encontraba en un cuarto pequeño,tal vez,en el sótano de la casa. El cuarto no tenía muebles ni nada en especial,salvo unos 5 cuerpos de los trabajadores que habían desaparecidos, ya fallecidos, y restos de huesos y miembros que no supo de quien eran.

Mai se encontraba encogida en el extremo contrario del cuarto,observando esto. Al parecer,el anterior dueño de la casa había matado a más personas de lo que habían creído. Y lo peor era que ella no se había echo nada por que había caído sobre el cuerpo de uno de los trabajadores,que parecía haber muerto al caer por el mismo sitio que ella. El resto de los cuerpos solo aparecían amontonados,como si alguien los hubiera colocado así.

Además,sin saber bien por que,en aquel cuarto comenzaba a hacer cada vez más frío y la única puerta del cuarto,cerca de donde ella se encontraba,no se abría y era demasiado pesada como para que ella pudiera echarla a bajo.

Al final, Naru iba a tener razón. Siempre acababa secuestrada.

…...

Bou-san no dejaba de buscar y estaba obligando a Masako que notara donde se encontraba el fantasma,ya que tenía la esperanza que ella se encontrara donde el fantasma estuviera. Y rezaba para sus adentros para que su Mai se encontrara bien.

Ayako y Jhon le pedían que se tranquilizara y pensaran todos juntos lo que tenían que hacer,pero, este no les quiso hacer caso y siguió a Masako hacia una planta inferior de la casa,donde accedieron reventando una puerta y echando a bajo una falsa pared,ya que esta decía sentir al espíritu por allí.

Justo cuando una enorme puerta maciza aparecía ante ellos,un grito salido de los labios de Mai se oyó en el otro lado,con lo que Bou-san se lanzó hacia la puerta e intentó echarla a bajo,pero,esta no cedió ni un ápice,con lo que miró a Lin, Jhon y Naru y les pidió que lo ayudara,mientras que las dos mujeres esperaban que Mai se encontrara bien y a salvo al otro lado.

Mai no pudo contener un grito cuando vio al fantasma de un hombre con la cara desencajada por la locura aparecer en la habitación,pero,no había podido gritar muy fuerte,por que tenía demasiado frío para gritar más fuerte. Estaba encogida para mantener el mayor calor corporal posible,pero,como no consiguieran sacarla de allí pronto,se iba a helar viva,como parecía que les había ocurrido a varios de los cuerpos que estaban allí.

El fantasma no parecía reparar en su presencia,si no que miraba la puerta,donde ella ya oía unos golpes de manera lejana mientras se le cerraban los ojos. Tenía frío y sueño y ya no tenía fuerzas suficientes para aguantar ambas cosas.

Bou-san y los demás consiguieron echar la puerta a bajo después de llevar un buen rato intentando reventarla.

Ayako y Jhon irrumpieron los primeros lanzando sus exorcismos sobre el fantasma,que no le dio tiempo a más que gritar de dolor y rabia y deshacerse entre jirones de humo mientras intentaba sujetarse de manera patética al aire.

Sin embargo,el monje corrió hacia la figura encogida de Mai,que ya se había quedado dormida y estaba helada. Él se quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta,apretando a Mai contra su cuerpo mientras Lin volvía a coger las prendas y las colocaba en torno a ambos.

-Debemos llevarla a un hospital-gritó el monje fuera de sí de su preocupación por ella mientras veía como Naru ya estaba marcando un número en su móvil.

-Ya estoy en ello-le dijo este mientras se llevaba el auricular al oído y observaba los demás cuerpos al otro lado de la habitación y se le escapaba un suspiro de pesar.

…...

Cuando Mai volvió a despertarse,se encontraba en una cama de hospital,con una de sus manos envuelta entre las grandes y cálidas de Bou-san,que le sonrió al ver que despertaba.

-¿Vencisteis al fantasma?-murmuró.

Este solo asintió mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y la besaba.

-¡Bou-san!-exclamó ella.-No hagas eso aquí. Podrían vernos.

Pero este la abrazó contra su pecho con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ya me importa bien poco lo que piensen de mi. No voy a dejar que nada ni nadie te separe de mi. Te voy a proteger siempre, Mai. Dejame protegerte siempre-le dijo mientras hundía el rostro en su pelo.

Esta abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa,pero,después se sujetó a él,sonriendo,y asintió.

-Claro que te dejo,tonto. Y no dejaré que nadie nos diga nada.

El resto,que había visto todo esto desde la puerta,sonrieron mientras los dejaban a solas y prometían no meterse mucho con él cuando ambos se atrevieran a contárselo.

-Pero,a mi nadie me quitará el derecho de hacer chistes por la diferencia de edad,¿de acuerdo?-les dijo Ayako mientras se alejaban de allí.

Todos rompieron a reír o sonrieron mientras dejaban a solas a la parejita feliz,que aun no sabían que su secreto ya no era tan secreto y en su pequeño momento de felicidad.

**Fin.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Me gustaba la pareja que hacían y Naru me parecía un poco borde,aunque en los sueños de Mai era bastante simpático e incluso¡sonrió!.**

**Si os a gustado la historia,tengo una en GunxSword en español,en Lovely Complex,en Nana(allí tengo dos:un Nobu/Hachi y un Hachi/Takumi. Me gustó mil veces mi versión de él de como lo hicieron en la serie), en Inuyasa y muchas historias más. Solo tenéis que meteros en mi perfil.**

**También espero vuestros mensajes,ya que me animan a seguir escribiendo,aunque,empiezo el bachiller y no podré escribir tanto como en estas vacaciones.**

**Besos y hasta pronto,queridos lectores.**

**Xao.**


End file.
